


Whirlwind

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants), scholarlydragon



Series: Beginnings of Eternity [6]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: Hades and Persephone have weathered many trials in their burgeoning relationship. There are more to come, but along with fears and worries comes love and support to weather the storm.**Do not read if you are not caught up with "Beginnings of Eternity"!**
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Beginnings of Eternity [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547077
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	Whirlwind

The cold smudge of a wet nose on his hand jolted Hades awake and he peered blearily over. Fudge had crept up on the bed between him and Persephone and was nosing at his fingers. Six other pairs of canine eyes, with varying levels of mournful reproach, watched from the end of the bed.

Hades squinted at the clock and groaned.  _ Slept through breakfast again... _

"Sorry, everyone," he mumbled as he levered himself out of bed, mourning the necessity of separating from Persephone.  _ Just going to feed the horde quickly, then straight back here. _

Persephone grunted in her sleep as the bed shifted under her, then snuffled into her pillow and stilled.

Hades shrugged into his robe and padded to the kitchen, sleepily going through the motions of making the dogs breakfast and letting them outside. He took the opportunity to send a message to Egeria and Hecate that he and Persephone would be late at best, but perhaps not in at all that day.

Dogs fed and message sent, he eagerly returned to the bedroom, shedding his robe to slip back into bed.

Persephone stirred as she felt the mattress give under his weight and looked up groggily. "What time is it?" she mumbled.

"About eight," he murmured, curling up next to her and adjusting the blankets. "I sent a message that we might not be in today."

She pulled back and raised herself up on one elbow, waking up a bit more. "Oh, no," she said, voice husky from sleep. "I can't do that. It's nap...nep..." She scrubbed her hand over her face. "You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I'm not following, sweetheart," he chuckled, coaxing her to lie back down. "There's nothing critical on the schedule, we had a long night, and we are entitled to days off."

"But it's bad to take one off together, isn't it?" she mumbled, letting him draw her down and into his embrace.

"At one point, probably," he murmured as he kissed her. "and there will likely still be talk. But we are going to be married. In all the ways that matter to the realm, you are queen, even if the public doesn’t know. Even considering the ways the public does know, nepotism isn’t really a question. Things have changed quite a bit."

She blinked at him. "Oh," she said, tilting her head as she processed this information. "But I'm still an intern."

"In the view of the realms as a whole, yes," he said softly, "But consider what we discovered last night. Your presence is woven into every bond I have that is associated with ruling this place. To me and to  _ this _ realm, you  _ are _ queen. At one point, when we were only dating, I did want to limit gossip of favoritism, but I find that I don't care so much anymore. I  _ should _ show you favoritism." He gave her a winsome smile. "Also, I just want to laze around with you and revel in being in love."

"Can I get a promotion, then?" she asked, grinning.

"What, queen isn't good enough?" he asked mischievously as he kissed her.

"Oh." Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "I didn't think about it being a business position." She thought for a moment. "Aidoneus, do we have to be married before I can take my rightful place?"

"I..." he paused, thinking. "I had been assuming so. There's so much import placed on such things in our society. But..." He rubbed his chin. "I have no idea what the reaction would be. I don't think anyone else can sense the same realm links that we do, but it's hard to deny the Underworld tinge to your powers."

"You're the king. If you say I'm queen, who could deny it?"

He grinned. "It's true. And there's no better way to rile up the papers if you'd still consider that a benefit."

"I would definitely consider it a benefit. We have an eternity of dealing with the press ahead of us. We might as well have fun with it." She rolled onto her back, arms and legs splayed. "Queen of the Underworld. Who could have seen that coming?"

Hades smiled and propped himself up on his elbow to watch her. "I believe anyone who got to know you would believe you were meant for great things." He lifted his hand to caress her cheek with gentle touch. “Would you still want to consider it our secret for a time before we rile the papers?”

She turned her head to smile at him. "I think I'd like to keep it quiet for a little while, still. Maybe I can do, like, queen training or something. Is that a thing?" She looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip. "You know, I was initially so overwhelmed by everything: discovering my new powers, my primal form, how those things pointed to me being Fated to be part of this realm...but now..." She hesitated. "Now I kind of feel like I can't wait to get started. I didn't feel that way when I went to bed last night."

"Understandable," he murmured with a soft smile. "You've been slowly adjusting all along, but there was a great deal that changed last night."

She rolled toward him, and clasped her hands under her chin, eyes wide and eager. "Will I get a crown?"

"Of course! You might be able to manifest one. You did start to the other night. We can have one made as well for formal occasions."

"Ooh, what kind of formal occasions? Would you wear your dress uniform? What would I wear?" she excitedly peppered him with questions, thinking of how fun it would be to wear fancy dresses and show off her king.  _ My king. My husband _ .

Hades laughed out loud at her excitement. "Whoa, whoa! I can only answer one at a time!" He caught her up into a hug, chuckling, and kissed her soundly. "There are certain religious festivals for the mortals that we mark with a ceremony on Olympus. There are also some formal balls and parties. We'd get dressed up for those. The goddesses generally wear fancy gowns and dresses, though there's less expectation for what you'd wear than for me."

She blushed. "Sorry. I just think it's exciting to dress all fancy and go places with you looking so handsome." She buried her face in her pillow and giggled.

"Aidoneus," she asked shyly, peeking one eye out from the pillow. "can I see the gem you made for me again?"

"Of course." He twisted over and picked up the stone from the bedside table and held it out to her in the palm of his hand. "Now that I think about it, it could go in your crown rather than a ring."

She shook her head. "I want my crown to look like yours," she said firmly. "We are equals."

Touched, he nodded and smiled sweetly. "It shall be as you wish, my queen."

She took the sparkling gem and placed it on her left hand, in the folds where her ring and middle fingers met her knuckle. "Who makes jewelry here?" She asked, studying her hand, tipping it this way and that to watch how the light caught in the gem’s faceted surface.

"There are some Underworld jewelers," he said softly. "Hephaestus might also make it if we asked him very nicely."

"It will need to be perfect if it's going to be worthy of this beautiful thing you made for me," she murmured, admiring the play of the dim light through the heart of the stone. "Hephaestus likes me, and he admires you. He'll make our rings."

"I still can't believe you're going to marry me." Hades closed his eyes and sighed with a happy smile as he reached inward and felt along their bond. "It feels so good to have this link."

"I never imagined it was possible to feel like I belonged to someone this completely," Persephone murmured, watching his face. "It feels so much more real now. Before it was very...ephemeral. Okay, the Fates apparently planned this but I was still going about my life like I always had. But now..." She traced a small fingertip over the angle of his cheekbone.

"I never felt like I belonged to anyone," Hades whispered. "I set up this realm on my own and every relationship I ever had, if you could even call them that, hardly had a sense of belonging." He shivered lightly. "The strength of this is frightening, but in the sense that I never knew how much I needed it. In the sense that my accustomed solitude could so easily fade in the face of it. I knew I loved you, sweetness, but the depth of this emotion is unlike anything I ever expected." He lifted her hand to kiss her palm, his eyes closed. "It feels so much more real, as you said. As necessary as breath and as sustaining as an eternity of love."

She scooted closer to him. "You'll never be alone again. Ever," she said solemnly. "You belong to me now." She kissed him, gently brushing her lips against his. "You are mine."

"I'm ok with that," he murmured with a smile. "I shall be your devoted love slave."

"Not a slave," she whispered. "My equal. My companion and best friend and my love."

Hades rolled, bracing over her with a smile. "Perhaps just in play, then? Remember, I like it when you're bossy." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, before whispering shyly against her lips, "Is it ok to say you're mine? I know that you've had problems with people claiming you and I'd not cause you that pain for all the realms."

"Please do," she whispered back. "I like it." Her arms snaked up around his neck and drew him down for another kiss, slow and lingering.

"You are  _ mine _ , goddess of Spring," he whispered tenderly into the kiss. "My sweet love. My queen."

Persephone smiled against his lips. "Queen of the Underworld." She slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and deepening the kiss.

"I'd make you queen of all the realms if I could," he whispered, "You deserve every tribute."

"So do you." She searched his face intently. "Do you ever feel angry or bitter that, as the eldest, you weren't given rule over Olympus?"

"I did. To be honest, I still do on occasion where my brothers are being particular idiots. But it's more rueful than actually angry. I like my little corner I've carved out. Now  _ our _ little corner."

"Our little corner," she grinned. "Not that little, really." She patted at his chest. "Can you roll over?"

"Oh, of course." He settled over onto his back, opening his arms to her if she still wanted a cuddle. "You have to admit, it  _ is _ little in the scope of the cosmos. But it's quite enough to keep me occupied."

She rolled up onto her knees and swiftly swung her left leg over his head so it was caught between her thick pink thighs.

Hades blinked, startled, but quickly adapted to his new position. He grinned up at her, rubbing his hands over the ample curves of her thighs and hips. "Well, hello there."

"You mentioned being my devoted sex slave in play," she purred. "Do you feel like playing right now? I think I have something other than our  _ little _ realm to keep you occupied." She flirted her damp sex close to his mouth.

His eyes went wide and he whispered eagerly. "Please, my queen. Let me show my devotion to you." His cock surged at her demeanor.

"You may proceed." She gripped the headboard and lowered herself, hovering just above him so he could determine how close he wanted her.

Hades lifted his head to press eager kisses to her wet core, groaning quietly with pleasure at the feeling of being granted permission to please her. His large hands cupped over her ass, kneading the soft flesh as he slipped his tongue into her folds, caressing slickly through her sensitive sex.

Persephone moaned softly at the caress of his tongue, thrilling at his ready subservience. Her hips moved slowly, encouragingly, urging him to pleasure her.

"Please, my goddess," he gasped out, "settle on me?" His hands on her ass and hips encouraged her to sink down.

She lowered herself onto him with a hum of pleasure

Hades moaned quietly as she settled and set eagerly to pleasing her, loving her dominant attitude. It had been long indeed since he'd had a partner take charge of him and it was terribly exciting. To have it be Persephone, his queen, his equal co-ruler, directing him toward her pleasure... Arousal and desire to please flared through him. He swept his tongue against her damp flesh, hungrily searching out all of her sweet taste, pressing the flat of his tongue to the tiny pearl of her clit. With a grin, he opened himself along their bond, holding back a bit on his pleasure, not wishing to overwhelm, but letting her feel his delight and eagerness in serving her well.

Persephone gasped as she felt him through their bond. "You like serving your queen, don't you, Aidoneus?" she purred. "I can feel how eager you are to please me." She laced the fingers of one hand through his sleep-tousled hair and rode his mouth slowly.

"I do," he gasped, breaking away from her core for just a moment. "I treasure the way you trust me to give you what you want and need." He nuzzled back into her slick flesh, slipping his tongue into her sheath, lengthening and thickening it until he could stroke her deeply. His lip rubbed over her clit, massaging it as best he could.

She ground down onto him, her hips undulating, taking her pleasure. The coil of arousal in her core tightened and it didn't take long for her to come with a soft cry and a shudder, tightening her fingers in his hair.

Hades let out a growl of satisfaction as she came undone, her juices flooding over his tongue. His erection throbbed, but it felt curiously satisfying to ignore it, to set aside his own need and focus on her pleasure. The tip of his tongue probed deep into her sheath, bottoming out as deep as he ever could with a thrust of his cock.

Persephone's climax peaked again as the tip of his tongue brushed against her deepest place, the pressure creating a deep well of sensation that pushed her back over the edge.

His hands kneaded deeply at her bottom, hips, and thighs as he pleasured her, reveling in his submission to her wishes, loving her and the chance to give her pleasure.

She pulled away from him while she was still spasming and wriggled down his body. "I'm going to take you, Aidoneus," she whispered heatedly. Positioning herself above his throbbing erection, she lowered herself onto him slowly, head tipped back in ecstasy as he filled and stretched her twitching, sensitive sheath.

He watched her, panting, a mewling whimper escaping at her declaration. As she sank down, taking him inside her body, Hades gripped her thighs with both hands as he groaned raggedly at the wash of intense sensation.

Persephone sat astride him for a few heartbeats, feeling her swollen flesh adjust to his thick presence, then started to rock. "Do you like being taken, Aidoneus? Do you like worshipping your queen while she takes her pleasure on your huge cock?"

Hades moaned as she began to move, bucking up into her in ways he knew would increase her pleasure. Her words spurred deep need in him, the dual pleasure of being claimed with body and sensuously filthy words was like a fire in his veins. " _ Yes _ ," he breathed, "oh yes, my queen. Take me and use me so that I might show my devotion by giving you pleasure." The words tumbled out, drawn by the ecstasy of sating a long neglected need.

"Call me 'Your Majesty', Aidoneus," she said in sultry but commanding tones. She drove against him, her clit rolling over his pubic bone and sending jolts of pleasure through her core. "I'm the god in power now."

His eyes went wide and Hades let out a strangled whimper. " _ Yes, your majesty _ !" Her power and confidence had always had an effect on him, but this...  _ Fates, I'm done for. Taken and owned. I just hope I can hold on _ .

She felt his desperation through their bond and she gave him a feral smile. "You're feeling a bit overwrought, aren't you, Aidoneus? Do you want to come?"

He briefly considered denial and protestations of only being interested in her pleasure, but discarded them. Not only would she be able to feel the lie, his promise of no more deflections and his own submissive instincts insisted on truth. "Yes, your majesty," he gasped, his hands cupping over her hips. "I want to come."

Her arousal surged at the admission. "Then you may come when I come. I'm very close, Aidoneus." She rolled over him faster, spurring herself to climax. "Oh," she gasped. "I-I'm gonna...Ah!" She clamped down on him, curling forward over his chest with the force of her orgasm.

Her permission and the spasms of her climax triggered his own and Hades cried out harshly as he pulsed into her. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her as they shook together. Distantly, he wondered if perhaps she would not care for such an action from him when submissive, but it was too late to stop. His delight in her domination and the pleasure sparking through their bond urged him to hold her tightly.

Persephone wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him tight as they trembled together. She had never felt so powerful as she just had and she  _ liked _ it. "I love you, Aidoneus," she whispered. "I love you so much."

His voice shook as he pressed feverish kisses to her throat. "Your majesty. Oh, my queen..." Giving himself over to her had been unlike any submission experience he ever had. Whether due to their bond, their shared love, or some other factor, Hades couldn't have said.  _ I want to belong to her in every way _ .

"Please call me Kore now," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Aidoneus, you're so beautiful."  _ He belongs to me. How did I get so lucky. _

"Kore..." he whispered, lifting his face to regard her with wonder in his gaze. "That was incredible, sweetness. It's... been a long time since I've given over control like that." He traced gentle fingers over her face and swallowed. "That was simply amazing."

"I liked it too," she whispered. "I felt so powerful." She turned her head to kiss his fingers, then smiled shyly. "I think I'd like to do it again."

He moaned quietly, enraptured by the sudden image of kneeling before her, offering full submission and eager to please in any way he was allowed. "I'd like that very much," he whispered hoarsely. "I'd like to submit fully to you. The idea of bending to your power...." He shivered. "It's a delicious thought."

She smiled at him, looking into his eyes. "For now, let's be our equal selves." She kissed him sweetly, then rested her head on his shoulder. "What should we do today?"

"We have the whole day free," he murmured, stroking her back. "So we can do whatever we please. Would you rather go out or stay in?"

She hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe we could go see Hephaestus?" she asked with a shy smile.

His smile mirrored hers. "I think that's an excellent idea." Hades lifted her hand and kissed her palm. "Perhaps we can grab lunch on Olympus while we're out?"

"I'd like that very much." 

He chuckled. "I like the idea of stirring up rumors while we have our engagement secret."

"Me too!" she laughed. "The papers can speculate wildly about why we're visiting Hephaestus.”

"I think they'd speculate wildly just to see us on Olympus. I'm a rare enough sight there."

"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?"

"You don't think it has an alluring mystique?" His voice turned melodramatic. "The mysterious Unseen One, spotted on a rare excursion out of the Underworld... What could he be doing?"

She thought for a moment. "Actually, you're right. Forget what I said. Mystery is good."

Hades laughed out loud, hugged her, and kissed her soundly. "I knew I'd bring you around." He nuzzled into her cleavage with a sigh. "If we are going out, we should get up and get breakfast, and get ready. But that means I've got to let go..."

"It can wait," she said placidly, tightening her arms around him and pressing a gentle kiss to his hair. "I'm not in any hurry."

"Oh good." His arms tightened around her as he nuzzled her chest, and Hades reveled in this physical mirror of their internal link. "I love you so very much.”

"I love you, too. I'm so happy I get to be your wife."

"I couldn't ask for a better queen," he whispered, looking up at her face and cupping her cheek. "I shall spend every day striving to make you as happy as you make me."


End file.
